Sphere Hunters meet Youja
by JPopQueen898
Summary: Yuna and Rikku fall through their airship. Yuna found herself in the city of Toyama. She meets up the Ronin Warriors. Pairings: SageYuna CyeRikku
1. Summoning Powers Revived

"Man, I'm so bored!"  
"I know me too, Rikku."  
"I wish there were spheres left in Spira to look for and to kick LeBlanc's ass again." Just then the Celsius shook.  
"What was that?" Yuna looked out the window and outside was...Yunalesca!  
"Why is Yunalesca alive? Didn't we kill her two years ago?" The airship shook again and a door flew open. Yuna and Rikku fell out of the airship through the opened door. Then something came flying towards and caught them on its back.  
  
After Yuna regained consciousness, she looked around and she didn't see Rikku anywhere.  
"Rikku, where are you?" She didn't hear a response.  
"Oh man! Why now?" She got up and then she noticed that she had that she had her "White Mage" staff in her hand.  
"What the heck?" When she put the staff in front of her, pyreflies came out of her staff. The pyreflies flew up towards the sky and a huge hole formed in the sky. Then something flew down from the clouds. When it flew down, she noticed it was one of her loyal aeons.  
"Long time no see, Valefor." She petted Valefor's head and lowered his body so Yuna could hop on his back. Yuna got on his back and Valefor flew into the clouds.  
  
When they were completely inside the clouds, they started to turn black. Then thunder started along with lightning.  
' Thank goodness Rikku isn't here. She would freak out like crazy. '  
  
"Valefor, get out of the clouds. We could get hit by lightning if we're not careful." Valefor did what Yuna said. When they were finally out of the clouds, Yuna could see a city. Then out of the corner of Yuna's sapphire eye, she saw 4 people standing on one of the buildings.  
"Valefor, go lower." He went lower and Yuna hopped off when they reached a surface on the building and Yuna hid behind an entrance-way to the roof. Yuna could hear talking and she heard something like they were going to kill someone.  
"Not if I can help it!" She and Valefor came out of hiding. Yuna ran up behind the leader and tried to shoot him in the back, but the leader saw it coming and he punched her in the stomach and Yuna fell unconscious. Valefor then came up behind him and scratched the leader in the back.  
"We'll be back!" Then the 4 people disappeared into the sky. Then Valefor noticed 7 other people and 1 other animal on the ground below. He knew they were not evil so he picked up Yuna and flew down to the ground close the persons and the animal and he disappeared. 


	2. Meeting the Ronin Warriors and finding o...

When Yuna regained consciousness after 2 days passed, she found herself lying in a bed. She rolled out of the bed and started exploring the room. Then somebody came by the door and noticed that Yuna was awake.  
"So you're finally awake." Yuna jumped a little and turned around. She saw that a blond haired guy with violet eyes standing in the doorway.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name's Sage. Yours?"  
"Oh. My name is Yuna."  
"Pretty name."  
"T-thanks."  
"Welcome." Then Yuna walked up to Sage thinking he was okay. Then he noticed Yuna's bi- colored eyes.  
"Why are your eyes like that?"  
"Oh my mother was Al-Bhed. Al-Bhed have green eyes and my father was human so I earned the blue eye."  
"What is an Al-Bhed?"  
"Once we find my friend, she'll tell you."  
"Can you come with me for 1 minute?"  
"S-sure." He grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs.  
  
When they both got downstairs, Yuna saw 6 other people and a tiger.  
"Hey, everyone she is finally awake. Let me introduce you to everyone. That's Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Mia, and Yuli." He pointed to everyone as he said their names.  
"What's the tiger's name?" Ryo answered her question.  
"His name is White Blaze."  
"Oh almost forgot. My name is Yuna."  
"Nice to meet you, Yuna."  
"Thanks, Mia I think."  
"You're wondering why. Because you're famous around here."  
"Oh I know why." Then Yuna started worrying about Rikku.  
"Hey, did any of you see a blonde haired named Rikku?"  
"I think we did when we were fighting the Warlords."  
"So...what you're saying is that she's gone evil?"  
"Sort of..." Yuna then felt a tear run down her face. She wiped it away.  
"Could you excuse me for 1 minute?" She ran upstairs to find the bathroom.  
"I'll go talk to her." Sage then went upstairs to find Yuna.  
  
When Yuna found the bathroom, she went in and locked the door.  
"Why not me? Why did Rikku have to go evil?" Then a knock came on the door. Then Yuna heard Sage's voice.  
"Yuna, can you open the door please?"  
"Just leave me alone." (Not crying...yet)  
"Just open the door please." Yuna wiped away any tears left on her face and opened the door.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." But Yuna couldn't hold in the tears. She wrapped her arms around Sage's neck and she cried into his shoulder. He comforted her by wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
When Yuna calmed down, Sage walked her into the guest room. He tried to leave the room, but Yuna grabbed his hand.  
"Please stay with me for the night. I can't stand to be alone for the night."  
"I really don't know..."  
"Please?"  
"Sure." He hopped in the bed beside her and stayed with her the whole night. 


End file.
